The Adventures of Shark Man and Weasel Boy
by SuseCutesy89
Summary: Someone is stealing all the sweets. Can Shark Man and his trusty sidekick, Weasel Boy, get to the bottom of it in time for the bake sale?IxKplus many others...funny fic...
1. Problem's Arise

DISCLAIMER: I NO OWN!IF SUSE OWNED, THERE WOULD BE NO WAY KIDS WOULD BE ALOUD TO WATCH IT! 

A/N: This story is from an idea my friends and I thought of. Credit goes to my friends Schuldig89 and Nagi 43. Thanks girls for the idea.

Title: The Adventures of Shark Man and Weasel Boy

Summary: Someone is stealing all the sweets. Can Shark Man and his trusty sidekick, Weasel Boy, get to the bottom of it in time for the bake sale?

Chapter One-Problems Arise

Itachi hummed as he continued baking. He was determined to have the best cookies at the Annual Bake Sale. As well as the best pies. Speaking of pies...

"The pie should be cool by now..." Itachi mumbled.  
Turning to the window, Itachi let out a very cough manly cough scream. Kisame runs in and goes straight to Itachi.  
"What is it?" he asked.

"someone stole my pie and cookies!!!!" Itachi yells.

"haven't you heard?" Sasori says, walking in.

"heard what?" Itachi asks.

"someone is stealing all the sweets and no one has a clue who it is" Sasori replies.

"who's all had them stolen?" Kisame asks.

"hum...Sasuke, Neji, Gaara, Sakura, Ino, and Shikamaru...oh...and you..."Sasori says.

"...Nara can cook?" Itachi asks.

"nah...first batch was lucky...you really haven't seen the smoke coming from his house, then?" Sasori laughs.

"not really..." Itachi sighs.

"THIS SOUNDS LIKE A JOB FOR SHARK MAN AND WEASEL BOY!!!!!!!!!!" Kisame cries.

Sasori rolls his eyes. "loser!" He leaves.

"Let's get to work Weasel Boy!" Kisame says.

"Let me finish my cookies!" Itachi whines.

"no time!" Kisame yells, dragging a protesting Itachi. "The people hit are not suspects...their significant others aren't either...so...Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura are out of this...ouch...Naruto's got it from 2 sides...he's an idiot for agreeing to the threesome...Neji, Gaara, and Lee are out, also...Hinata, Kiba, and Shino, too..."

"why them?" Itachi asks.

"because...Hinata wouldn't want to hurt Neji and Shino and Kiba wouldn't want to hurt Hinata...DUH!!!" Kisame explains. "Now...my list...Shikamaru and Temari are off...Choji and Ino...Ten Ten because of Ino and Chouji...Asuma because of Shikamaru...Kurenai because of Asuma...Hayate is too nice to do this...and Genma and Raido love Hayate...hum..."

"how do you know all these couples and I've only heard of a few...?" Itachi asks.

"I've got my ways...oh!WERE GONNA STAKE OUT IRUKA AND KEKASHI'S PLACE!!!!"Kisame yells as Itachi gulps.  
TBC

Haha...how was that guys? next chapter in 5 reviews. So...if you like it be sure to review...once again...random idea...lets see were it goes...

To Shaunna and Serena...Thanks for the idea, Darlings...


	2. The Stake Out

Disclaimer: it's not mine…

Botan: I'm kind of disappointed b/c I didn't get the five I asked for…especially since 81 people read id…it almost made me cry…but…oh well….here's to the people who reviewed. Thank you and I love you and this is for you…

a/n: Girl of1000NickNames---maybe ill include them in the 3rd chapter….

Here's chapter 2

Chapter 2- The Stake Out

Itachi sighed. "why did I let you talk me into this?"

"'cuz…you're my sidekick…"Kisame says.

"not by choice…" Itachi growls.

"Sh! We're on a stake out!" Kisame shushes.

Itachi shuts up. He watched as Iruka got home and started dinner. An hour after, Kekashi came in. Itachi watched, disgusted, as Iruka and Kekashi had sex on the counter and then ate dinner off the same counter. They went to bed after cleaning up. At the same time, they heard a scream. They run to the source of the scream and find Hayate standing teary-eyed at his window. Genma and Raido come in a minute later.

"what's wrong, Hayate-koi?" Genma asks.

"m-my c-cookies are g-gone…" Hayate whines.

"did you get a look at the thief?" Kisame asks.

"no…it was too dark…" Hayate sniffs.

"hum…Iruka and Kekashi are clean…as is most everyone else…WHO could be stealing the sweets?" Kisame growls.

"don't know…can we go home now? I'm hungry…" Itachi sighs.

"No! we have to find the thief before anyone can eat or sleep! we'll solve this case!!!" Kisame says.

Itachi and Kisame leave Genma and Raido to cheer Hayate up. Kisame drags Itachi home. Itachi sits on the couch and watches Kisame pace. After a few minutes of pacing, Kisame sits across from Itachi on the coffee table. Itachi randomly pulls out a pack of Twizzlers and eats them slowly.

"we have to come up with a plan to catch the thief red-handed…help me think…"Kisame demands.

"I'm trying…hum…do you think my bubby would like Twizzler cookies?" Itachi ponders.

"I don't Know! they won't make it to your bubby because of the thief, you moron!" Kisame snaps.

"meany…" Itachi whimpers.

"yes! I am mean! okay? Are you happy?" Kisame growls.

"yep! I'm happy!" Itachi smiles.

"I've got it!" Kisame yelps.

"you finally picked the wedgie out? YAY! Go Kisa!" Itachi giggles. "I'm so proud of you…"

"No…my top secret plan to catch the thief…Hahahaha…its brilliant!" Kisame answers.

"what is it?" Itachi asks.

"c'mere…" Kisame says, as he and Itachi huddle together to discuss the plan.

TBC

Well…there's Chapter 2...hope you enjoyed.

Review please? Ill put the next chapter up in about a week or earlier if I get 9-10 reviews.

PeacesBTW---I do not own Twizzlers either(unfortunately)


	3. The Plan

A/N: finally...its chapter 3...forgive me...i was on a sugar high...but thats what broke the writers block...on with the story...

if i owned it, i wouldn't be writing it on here

Chapter 3-The Plan 

Itachi sniffled as he pulled the first batch of cookies out of the oven. Kisame, who was hiding in the pantry,nearly called the whole thing off, unable to bear the pain it was causing his beloved sidekick. He just shrugs and goes back to watching the happenings. Itachi wiped a tear away as he put his 'Super Awesomely Super Chocolatey Peanut-Butter Oatmeal and Macademia Nutty Chip Cookies' on the cooling racks. Itachi turned away, unaware of the black-gloved hand reaching in the window. Kisame runs out at the thief but the thief runs away. Kisame chases them for a bit before tackling the thief. The whole of Konoha look on as Kisame pulls the ski mask off of the face. They all gasp as a wealth of blonde hair falls out.

" Lady Tsunade...? why have you been stealing sweets?" Shizune asks.

"yea...you get to try all of the sweets tomorrow anyways..." Sakura adds.

"it all started...because i tried...Nara Shikamaru's 'Lazy Chocolate Coated Sugar Cookies' and it drove me crazy for more sugar...i am sorry for the inconvenience..."Tsunade replies, looking down in shame. " Thank You, Kisame and Itachi for setting the trap to catch me..."

"we're Sharkman and Weasel Boy, Lady Hokage..." Kisame explains, as Itachi glares and rubs his forehead.

"S-Sharkman a-and W-Weasel B-Boy?" Tsunade asks, through a fit of giggles.

The group breaks up and goes home laughing the whole time. A few glare at Shikamaru for a minute. Shikamara moans and mumbles about how the village is so troublesome. Everyone goes to their houses to prepare for the bake sale the next day. Itachi thanks god his days as Weasel Boy was over.

"they are over, right?...RIGHT?...RIGHT!? YOU BETTER SAY YES YOU DAM-----" Itachi screams, only to be muffled by Kisame's hand as he is dragged away.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------End Chapter 3-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: haha...review and let me know what you think about it...shout outs--

Schuldig89 and Nagi43--haha girls---there you go another chapter...

Mistress-Ando--theres the black glove...you so have the credit for that...i wouldnt have put it on her if you hadn't brought it up...

girlof1000nicknames--thanks for the luck and for sticking with the story this long...i am so terribly sorry i never brought SxSxN into this...forgive me...

Neji'sangel69--my dear staci...its a mystery to me too how he got up and made cookies...i miss you darling...hopefully ill see you by the end of the month...i love you too...

Rahab's Rehab--those are the funniest names in the world... 'The Gay Artists-Deidara/Sasori'-- hahaha! my favorite is Ma and Pa----/giggles/ thanks for brightening up my day...

BCFire--sorry theres not much cheesy superhero things...

There we go peeps...remember to review...

-Suse Cue


End file.
